


In Which Ian Teaches, Ian Dances, And Mickey Watches

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Series: Various Prompts and Drabble Things [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: (ian is also a dancer but whatevs), Alternate Universe, Daddy!Mickey, M/M, Teacher!Ian, even though his kid is a teenager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gen held out her hand for the note as they arrived back at school, Mickey realised that maybe it wasn’t such a great idea to have written a list of lewd acts in her note. ‘Uh… I’ll come with you to give it to him… In case he wants to talk to me.’</p><p>In response to a prompt asking for Ian to be the English teacher of Mickey's teenage daughter, and Mickey promising to do a bunch of stuff to (for?) Ian if he doesn't give his daughter detention after a late lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Ian Teaches, Ian Dances, And Mickey Watches

Mickey has met Mr Gallagher a few times, and accidentally stalked him a bunch more. It’s not his fault that his daughter’s English teacher is completely gorgeous.

The first time Mickey met Mr Gallagher (“Seriously, it’s fine. Call me Ian.”) it was in a parent-teacher interview thing where the parents sat down with their kid and a bunch of teachers in turn, and got to hear how awesome (or crap) their kids were doing. 

Mickey entered the room to see a tall redhead doing something at his desk with his back turned to them. He was all for just waiting there until the dude turned around - he was always a bit awkward around teachers - but his daughter had other ideas.

'Hey, Mr Gallagher!' Gen said loudly, apparently startling the teacher somewhat.

'Jesus. Gave me a bit of a fright there.' her teacher replied, turning around to smile at her. 'How are you, Genevieve?'

'Good good. This is my dad, Mickey.' she said, pushing him forward.

 _Oh shit_. Mickey stared at Mr Gallagher. ‘Uh… hi.’ The guy was fucking  _magnificent_.

'Ian Gallagher. Nice to meet you.' Ian said, reaching out to shake Mickey's hand.

Mickey shook his hand, somewhat gingerly and sat in the provided chair. 

'Will your wife be joining us?' Ian asked, taking his chair across from the pair and looking to the door.

'Uh… no.' Mickey said, slowly regaining his ability to speak. 'I'm not married.'

'Oh.' Ian said. 'I'm sorry. I just assumed…'

'No, it's fine.' Mickey said, smiling reassuringly. 'Gen is adopted.'

'Oh?'

'My dad's -' Gen started, looking at Mickey before deciding against finishing that sentence. She stopped abruptly. 'Anyway, tell him how great I'm doing.'

Ian cleared his throat. ‘Right. So, Mr Milkovich, Gen is doing very well in my class. She’s imaginative, eloquent in her writing, and an overall fantastic student. Punctual, happy, helpful… She’s a very intelligent girl. You should be very proud.’

Mickey nodded. ‘So, is that it?’

Ian shrugged. ‘Pretty much. Unless you have any questions?’

'Are you single?' Gen asked.

Ian frowned. ‘That’s not actually related to anything, and is a  _completely_ inappropriate question, but yes.’

Mickey’s eyebrows shot into his hairline. Ian must have misinterpreted Mickey’s surprise because Ian quickly set about backtracking. ‘Oh, I’m sorry, Mr Milkovich. It’s not like I’m going to date your daughter because that’s against both school policy and my own moral compass, but she’s also the wrong… well. I’m gay, actually, so, sorry if it came across as uh, anything.’ Ian finished, blushing.

'Nah, man. Don't worry about it.' Mickey laughed. 'So Gen's not failing?'

'Nope.' Ian smiled. 'She's one of my better students, actually.'

'Not cheating?' Mickey pressed.

'There's no one in this class worth cheating from.'

'See, Dad? Told you I was doing well.' Gen said, kicking Mickey's leg.

'Yeah, yeah.' Mickey rolled his eyes. 'Well, I guess I'm good then. Thank you, Mr Gallagher.'

'Ian, really. Mr Gallagher makes me feel like my father. And that's not a good place to be in.' Ian said, standing. 'I'll see you in class, Gen. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mickey.'

With a nod from Mickey, and a salute from Gen, the two Milkoviches left the classroom. Gen bumped her shoulder against Mickey’s as they walked down the hall to the next meeting. ‘He’s cute, huh?’

Mickey looked sideways at his daughter. ‘We’re not having this conversation.’

Gen grinned, knowing exactly what her father was thinking.

 

* * *

 

The next time Mickey and Gen ran into Ian, they were at the store, squabbling in front of a display of Pringles, each debating the merits of their chosen favourite flavour. 

'For the record,' Ian said, reaching for his own tube. 'Barbeque is better.'

'Exactly!' Mickey said triumphantly. He turned to see who had spoken and was met with the grinning face of Ian Gallagher. 'Oh… hi.'

'Mr Gallagherrrr,' Gen whined. 'You're supposed to be on my siiide.'

Ian shrugged. ‘I might be a lot of things, but I’m not a liar.’ He chucked the tube into his cart and Mickey couldn’t help but analyse the items he already had there.

There were things like vegetables and fruit, and then other things like a box of beer, blocks of dark chocolate and an assortment of snack foods. Ian hummed thoughtfully before throwing in another tube to join the first. 

'So, how've you been, Mickey?' Ian asked, now directing the conversation away from Pringles.

'Yeah, good, man. You?'

'Mm. Busy.' Ian sighed. 'My sister has dumped her kid on me for the week. Something about it being a good experience, seeing as I don't have one of my own.'

'You know you're meant to bring the kid with you, right?' Mickey said automatically, going into parent mode. 'You can't leave it at home or in a car.'

Ian laughed as Gen looked at her father in surprise. ‘What the hell, Dad?’

'Hey, I raised you by myself, didn't I?'

'I don't have him yet.' Ian said, reassuringly. 'I get him tomorrow. I'm just stocking up.'

They stood awkwardly until Ian said, ‘So, I should probably get going. I’ve got a stack of essays waiting for me at home.’

'Yeah, okay.' Mickey said. 'It was nice seeing you, man.'

'Yeah, you too. Have a good night, guys.' Ian smiled, walking off down the aisle.

Gen fought the urge to laugh as Mickey almost wistfully watched him walk off and round the corner. ‘Jesus, Dad. You needa get laid.’

Mickey turned slowly back to his daughter. He opened his mouth, looking like he was going to chide her. Instead, he shut it and sighed. ‘Fuck.’

 

* * *

 

The times Mickey accidentally stalked Ian, it wasn’t his fault.

He was filling in for someone as a bouncer at the club he worked a few nights a week, and it was his job to keep creepy guys off the dancers. Whenever people asked Mickey what the club was called, he would shrug and make up something different, not exactly wanting his construction buddies to know that he was working at a gay club. Because that might lead them to realise he was gay. The question had never really come up. Yeah, the other people knew he had a daughter, but they all just assumed that the mother of his kid had run off.

On this particular night, Mickey was told there was a dancer coming across from the sister club. He nodded and waited for this new guy to make an appearance.

'And there he is.' The bartender said. 

Mickey looked across to where he was pointing to see a familiar face on one of the stages. ‘ _Oh, shit_.’ Mickey murmured.

And naturally, it was just his luck to see a balding guy get a bit too handsy. Mickey strode over and tapped him on the shoulder. ‘Ay, don’t touch the dancers.’

The guy smiled at Mickey like he doubted whether this dude, almost a head shorter than him, could seriously do any damage to him. ‘Oh yeah, short stuff? What’re ya gonna do?’

'I'll start by breaking your arm, then who knows. Maybe a kneecap. Move away or I'll make you.' Mickey cracked his knuckles.

The guy put his hands up and walked away from the stage. ‘Whatever dude.’

Mickey spun around as he was tapped on the shoulder himself. ‘You know that tips are pretty much what make this job worth doing, right?’ Ian said. ‘Oh. Mickey. I didn’t know you worked here.’

Mickey raised an eyebrow. ‘Yeah. I thought you were a teacher?’

'I am a teacher. The pay is shit. Gotta make a living somehow, right?'

'Ain't that the truth.' Mickey muttered. 'How much do you work here?'

'Whenever I can. I just transferred from a different club, but as long as I'm not too backed up with work, I'll be here.'

 _Fuck_. ‘Oh.’

'You?'

'A few nights a week. I'm not usually on tonight.'

Ian nodded. ‘So I take it you’re gay then?’

'The fuck you suggesting?'

'Well, you work at a gay club.'

'So do you.'

'Yeah, and _I’m_  gay.’

'Congrats. You want a sticker?' 

Ian grinned. ‘You are, aren’t you?’

'So what if I am?' Mickey said defensively.

'So nothing. Is that why Gen asked me if I was single?' Ian raised an eyebrow. 'Is your daughter trying to set us up?'

'Fucking probably.'

'Hmm.' Ian nodded towards the stage. 'Thanks for taking care of that dude. I should uh. Get back.'

'Yeah, yeah.' Mickey replied, walking back to his spot at the bar.

'I don't usually go for redheads but…' The bartender shrugged, passing Mickey a shot. 'He's cute, isn't he?'

'Yeah.' Mickey admitted. 'He's also my daughter's English teacher.' Mickey swallowed the alcohol. He watched Ian as he danced, rolling his body and moving in ways that should probably have been made illegal. Ian smirked as he noticed Mickey watching him. Mickey signaled for another shot. He was going to need a lot more alcohol if this was going to become a regular thing.

 

* * *

 

As it so happened, someone had put Ian’s shifts at the club on the same days as Mickey’s. It became a sort of routine of theirs. Ian dancing, Mickey watching from the bar, and threatening people whose hands even grazed Ian’s skin. Mickey never mentioned it to Gen, and that was exactly the way he wanted it to stay.

One night, however, shit hit the fan. Not in a bad way. Definitely not in a bad way. Ian came up to the bar partway through his shift to get a drink. He hopped up onto the seat beside Mickey and sipped slowly at his glass of water. ‘Hey.’

Mickey nodded. ‘Hey.’

'Does Gen know you work here?' Ian asked. 

'Why the fuck you bringing my kid up?' Mickey asked, looking at Ian for the first time since he'd gotten to the bar.  _Christ, he was beautiful_. ‘Yeah, course she does.’

Ian nodded. ‘Ever picked anyone up from here?’

Mickey shrugged and made a noncommittal noise. ‘None of your business who I fuck, Gallagher.’

'I have.' Ian said casually. 'Not that it was like a relationship. One of the other dancers…' he scanned the various stages and pointed at one. Blonde, tall, tanned. The complete opposite of Mickey.  _No hope for me then_. ‘Fucking idiot.’ Ian said bluntly, taking a sip of his water. ‘Wouldn’t shut up.’ _  
_

'Fuck, I know.' Mickey agreed.

Ian looked at him in amazement. ‘Did you..?’

'Me? Him?' Mickey scoffed. 'Fuck no. Not my type. He talked to me once and I swear to God, Gen was more intelligent as a four year old.'

'He's not mine either.' Ian laughed. 'Who, then?'

'Who, then, what?'

'Who's your type?' Ian pressed. 

Mickey looked at Ian, up, down, and back away quickly, drinking the rest of whatever the bartender had given him last. 

Ian gasped. ‘ _No_.’

Mickey stayed silent. Apparently he hadn’t been as subtle as he’d wanted.

‘ _Me?_ ’

'Fuck off, Gallagher.'

'Aw, Mickey.' Ian paused. 'You know how I said that dating students was against my moral compass?'

'Yeah?'

'Student's parents are a different matter.' Ian shrugged and put his empty glass on the bar. 'You're pretty hot, actually. Definitely more my type.'

Mickey watched him walk back up to his stage, where Ian proceeded to spend the rest of his shift dancing in the direction of Mickey, rolling his hips  _way_ more often than Mickey thought was normal. ‘Fuck.’ he muttered. 

 

* * *

 

 _This is a fucking bad idea._ 'This fucking… Bad idea.' Mickey said. 'Gen… Oh  _fuck_.’

Ian laughed, biting the side of Mickey’s throat lightly, causing a similar reaction. ‘This is a fantastic idea.’

‘ _Nooooo_ …’ Mickey protested. ‘Teachers are definitely a bad idea.’

'Mm.' Ian moved his way up Mickey's neck, kissing along his jaw and back down to graze his teeth at the base of Mickey's throat. 'Less talk.' Ian said, pulling Mickey towards his bedroom.

'Yeah.' Mickey agreed, pulling his shirt off and dumping it on the floor.

Gen was going to give him hell for this.

 

* * *

 

'Dad, what the fuck? You're nearly three hours late!' Gen yelled, hurling a pillow at Mickey as he came through their front door. 

'Well I guess you're lucky it's a Friday I decide to come home at 4am then.' he rubbed his eyes. 'I'm fucking tired.'

'Yeah, I can see that.' Gen said, raising an eyebrow. 'Congrats on the sex, by the way.'

Mickey stopped and turned around. ‘What sex?’

'Your sex. Well. I'm guessing there was someone else involved.' She narrowed her eyes. 'What's his name?'

Mickey shrugged and moved into the kitchen, getting himself a glass of water.

'You didn't ask his name? Fuck, Dad. That's kinda slutty of you.'

Mickey rolled his eyes. ‘I know what his name is.’

‘ _Oh?_ ' Gen moved off the couch and sat on the bench beside her father. 'Whooo?'

'Like fuck I'm telling you.'

'Why not?' she pouted.

'Because I said so.'

'Aw  _Daaaad_. Give me some deets!’

'What the fuck is a deet?'

‘ _Details_.’

'Nah, fuck off.' he put the empty glass in the sink. 'I'm having a shower then going to bed. And so are you.'

'No.' Gen said, crossing her arms. 'Give me a name, or I don't sleep.'

'Are you fucking serious.'

'Yes. I won't sleep. At all. I'll become a zombie and eat your brain so I can find out.'

Mickey rolled his eyes and sighed. ‘Fine. Ian.’

Gen frowned. ‘Ian?’

'Yup. Now fuck off and sleep.' Mickey replied, wandering off to the bathroom. 

It was about 5 minutes later than Gen burst into the bathroom (thank fuck Mickey had shut the curtain) and yelled over the sound of running water, ‘As in, Ian Gallagher?’

'Fuck  _off_ , Gen!’

'Did you  _actually_  screw my English teacher?’ Gen gasped. After no response, she squealed. ‘Fucking  _f_ _inally!_ ’

 

* * *

 

It becomes sort of a regular thing. Friday nights become the night that Mickey goes back to Ian’s after the club closes, they fuck, Mickey goes home, and Gen squeals.

One day, Mickey decided to take a long break from work and go out for lunch with Gen. They went to a little cafe of her choosing, and really - Mickey  _tried_  to get her back to school on time. Gen might act like a sarcastic little shit, which she was, but she had only received one detention so far this year for punching some sexist asshole and breaking his nose (which Mickey didn’t mind when she told him - he thought it was hilarious) and Mickey really didn’t want to be the cause of her getting another one.

'Ay, what class am I making you late for?'

'English.' Gen said, getting out a piece of paper and a pen from her bag so Mickey could write her a note for being late.

'That's with…'

'Mr Gallagher, yeah.'

Mickey nodded. He pulled some money out of his wallet and asked Gen to go settle the bill while he wrote her note. Except it wasn’t  _exactly_ a note. More of a list of promises. He started it with “Hey Ian, I took Gen out for lunch and if you don’t give her detention for being late, there’s a bunch of apology and thank you blowjobs in it for you…” He quickly scribbled down a bunch of other thank you presents he would give Ian before Gen came back.

When Gen held out her hand for the note as they arrived back at school, Mickey realised that maybe it wasn’t such a great idea to have written a list of lewd acts in her note. ‘Uh… I’ll come with you to give it to him… In case he wants to talk to me.’

Gen raised her eyebrow but nodded nonetheless. She led them off across the campus and knocked on the door to her English classroom. Ian was sitting at his desk, doing something on his laptop, while the class followed the instructions written on the board.

 _Fuck, he looks good._ Mickey handed Gen the list. ‘Give it straight to him. I’ll wait here.’

'Okay. Thanks for lunch, Dad.' she said, going quietly into the room and giving Ian the note.

Ian directed her to her seat at the back of the room and read the note, raising his eyebrows as he went further through the list. He looked up at Gen who, obviously expecting Ian would want an explanation, pointed at the door.

Ian stood up from his desk and came across to the open door. He shut it gently as he stood in front of Mickey. ‘So, Mr Milkovich,’ Ian said, teacher voice activated. ‘This is your excuse for Gen’s tardiness?’

'Tard-what?'

'Being late, Mick.' Ian whispered.

'Oh. Yeah. Uh… Sorry.' Mickey scratched his nose. 'My fault.'

'Apology accepted.' Ian grinned. 'And I expect that any other lengthy excursions during school hours will be followed up with a similar apology?'

Mickey shrugged. ‘Or maybe just, y’know. Because.’

Ian’s grin spread wider. ‘That’s the spirit.’ he opened the door, pocketing the note, and reentered the classroom. ‘Gen?’

Gen got up and joined them at the door, a somewhat nervous look on her face. ‘Yeah, Mr Gallagher?’

'Your father has explained the situation. No detention.' 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_Original post can be found[here](http://im-not-his-keeper.tumblr.com/post/83168657107/ian-is-a-high-school-english-teacher-and-mickey-is-a)._


End file.
